Hell be Damned
by Jinxed Ink
Summary: Shadowhunters knew nothing about demigods, and demigods knew nothing about Shadowhunters. What happens when a hunt changes it all?     In a world where nothing is still the same can warriors forget old rivalries and learn to fight side by side?
1. Magnus

**Clary: Jinxed Ink doesn't own us or the Mortal Instruments series**

**Annabeth: Nor us or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Jinxed Ink just owns the plot.**

I was pissed off. Seriously. Couldn't the clave wait for a night, one fucking night before calling the team of the new Yorkers Shadowhunters on a mission?

It was mine and Alec's frickin' one year anniversary and we actually had plans for the night.

The worse thing was, I couldn't even blame it on Jace, since it was his and Clary's anniversary which got ruined, too.

Yet, they still could spend it together, since they both were part of the team. And I wouldn't let Blondie spend his anniversary with his girlfriend if I didn't get to spend mine with Alec. So I had insisted to go with them. I still wonder what's wrong with me.

Anyway, the demon who couldn't wait another night to be slaughtered mercilessly was the Greater Demon Medusa. I had made the mistake to ask Alec what was the plan, and it had revealed to be: break in her cove, a Gardening Emporium near the outskirts of New York, use a mirror to see her without having to look her in the eye, slay her and get home before breakfast. Smart and cunning, ain't it?

I had my doubts.

Anyway, there I found myself, walking down the glorious and muddy path to the Gardening Emporium of Doom. Let me tell you, this kind of places stinks like hell. And I was getting mud all over my boots. Great. I never thought I'd say that, but I was starting to understand why Alec always wore old and tattered clothes. At least, they were already ruined.

Suddenly, we could hear voices. Isabelle prepared her whip, while Clary took a Seraph blade from her belt. Alec and Jace exchanged quick glances and they swiftly drew their weapons. Alec sank to his knees, positioning his bow so that the arrow would shot straight towards the arch a few feet from us.

"Well, that was easy.", a male voice was saying. Male? Wasn't Medusa supposed to be a woman with nasty, poisonous snakes for hairs?

"Almost too easy. I wonder what else there is in store for us.", another voice replied. This time it was female, even though it sounded more a girl's than a grown up woman's.

"Don't call it on us, Wise Girl. We had to defeat the Stymphalian Birds, side up with the devil's offspring…", a third voice, also a girl's, said.

"Devil's offspring, Thalia? Wow, now I feel really appreciated. I'll make sure to remember it when I'll have to decide whether to save your pathetic, little guts again or not.", this one was a guy, not the fist one, though.

"Aw, come on, Nico, I'm sure Thalia didn't mean it.", the first girl said.

"Hades be damned if I didn't!", Thalia cried.

"The Hades reference wasn't casual, was it?", Nico growled. The group seemed to have stopped near the arch, just outside our line of view.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Don't tell me Chiron sent his best warriors and Artemis sent her lieutenant just to slay Medusa? She might be a powerful monster, but she's not that strong."

"Chiron didn't exactly send us.", the fist male answered.

"Percy, what do you mean with 'he didn't send us'?"

"Rachel did. She said we would have an interesting meeting if we went."

"An interesting meeting? That's strange. I came because my father sent me a message in my dreams. I said pretty much the same thing. He also mentioned a person, a guy called Magnus Bane, and something about a blade."

I? And worse, the Blade? That was no good. Especially because I had a feeling on who they might be. It had been a while since I last had visited Camp Half-Blood, at the time it had still been in England, but I recognized those names. And I had heard of the war against Kronos, three years before.

What would the gods possibly want from me? I had the feeling it wasn't anything good. When they decided to interfere with humans, or half-humans for the matter, it usually meant tragedy. And I had had enough of tragedy during the war against Valentine.

Then the group stepped into the arch. They saw us, and their eyes immediately widened. They drew their weapons in unison. One of the girls, blond with hard, silver eyes had a knife, while the other, the younger one, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, carried a spear and a quite terrifying shield with an image of Medusa.

One of the males, a boy around eighteen with tanned skin, jet-black hair and bright green eyes had a shield and a sword, while the other, slightly younger, olive skin, dark hair and the eyes of a madman, had a long sword, black as nightmare. Stygian iron. Nasty stuff, a single wound can be deadly. I had no doubts about who this boy was, and about who is father was. Nico, son of Hades. That couldn't be good.

"Don't worry, we're not monsters.", I said holding out my hands for them to see.

"So what are you? Demigods?"

"No exactly, no…" And then I heard a gasp. I turned around, to see that I had just lied. A shimmering blue trident was just above my boyfriend's head. Oh, great. "What's that?", Isabelle asked, pointing towards the thing above Alec's head. "That, dear, is a trident. The symbol of Poseidon."

"Poseidon as in…"

"The Greek god of the sea, creator of horses, master of earthquakes. Also, my father.", the green-eyed boy said with a smile.

"And what does this mean?", Alec asked, pointing to the already fading symbol on his head.

"That you're his son, pretty obviously.", the blonde girl said, "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and these are my friends, Percy, son of Poseidon, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Nico, son of Hades. Who are you?"

"They're Shadowhunters, or Nephilim. They fight monsters, just like you do, but they call them demons.", I answered for them.

"I've never heard of them.", Annabeth muttered, "I wonder why."

"They was rivalry between your kinds, and it always brought to fights with great losses on both sides. In the nineteenth century the gods decided to separate you to avoid the fighting. It worked out quite well, at least until now."

"And of course Poseidon had to ruin it, my mother would never have done something like that.", Annabeth said bitterly, earning a glare from Percy. She ignored him. "We should bring him at camp, though. If he's a demigod…" I had no doubts about who 'he' was. I wasn't going to let them take Alec away. I didn't care if he was a demigod or not, they had no right to…

"What is this camp?", Alec asked timidly yet firmly, his piercing blue eyes fixed on the bunch of Half-Bloods. "And what do you mean, Poseidon his my father? My father is Robert Lightwood. And who are the gods?"

"Do you know the Greek myths?", Annabeth asked. Alec just nodded. "Well, they're true. As you may recall, the Greeks gods used to have a lot of children in the old times. It's not like they've changed their habits. So there you are, like we all."

"So you're telling us that there are a bunch of old guys in togas on a mountain in Greece and they're having babies all over the world?", Jace asked with a chuckle. Gods, he could be so annoying.

Apparently Annabeth agreed with me, because she snorted and glared at him. "Mortals are so close-minded. Of course not. The gods are the fire of the western civilization. They are where the flame burns brighter. It started in Greece, sure, but they didn't stop there. Rome, France, Spain, England. And, finally, America. You can see them in the architecture. The statue of Prometheus in Central Park, for example."

"In America? Seriously?"

"The home of the gods, Mount Olympus, is here in New York, on top of the Empire State Building."

"And no one never noticed?"

"The mist is a powerful thing."

"Wait a second. So I'm actually the son of Poseidon? I mean, my mother loves my father, she'd never…", Alec spoke up again, sounding quite distressed.

"That's not the only explanation. Poseidon might have taken Robert Lightwood's appearance to trick your mother. It wouldn't be the first time the gods do something like that."

"Hey! My father's a nice guy, he doesn't use trickery or disguises to get women. That's something Zeus would do!", Percy exclaimed, while it thundered in the distance.

"Perce, Poseidon tends to react badly when he doesn't get what he wants, and he can be pretty stubborn, too.", Annabeth said gently, placing an hand on her friend's shoulder. "Besides, someone who does the nasty with Medusa on his own will must have something seriously wrong.", Thalia stage-whispered. More thundering in the distance followed.

"About Medusa…", Alec started.

"She's dead.", Thalia said. She handed over her backpack. "We have her head, check if you want."

Jace reached out to take it, but Alec grabbed his wrist. "Jace, she can turn you to stone even when she's dead." Just then, Annabeth seemed to realize that they still didn't know our names. "Who are you?", she asked, her icy gaze on us.

"The son of Poseidon with gorgeous blue eyes is Alec, the other, annoying guy is Jace, the redhead his Clary and the girl with the whip is Isabelle, Alec's sister.", I said quickly.

"And you are?", Annabeth asked, suspicious. I could practically see the gears turning in that daughter-of-Athena brain of hers. "Magnus", I said.

Nico's eyes widened. "Magnus Bane?", he asked. I nodded. "The one my father told me about?" Another nod. "And what about the blade?"

I sighed, taking a knife-shaped charm from one of the chains around my neck. I knew this day would come, I just had hoped it would take a little while longer. Or a big while longer, even better. Black sparks danced across my fingertips, as the charm elongated, soon becoming a long, deadly knife. The blade was of Stygian iron, and there was a glass container at the base. It was full of black water. I handed over the weapon. "This is the Blade of Oblivion. Your father let the Furies forge it for you, and he ordered me to keep it safe till the time was right. The water in the base comes from the river Lethe. I don't think I have to tell you what it does."

Nico looked down at the blade, his eyes sparkling. "It makes your enemy forget who he is, right?"

I nodded. "Be careful with it. You can only use it once."

Nico took the knife gingerly, regarding it for a while. Then it went back to charm form, and he slipped it on a chain he wore around his neck, just like I had.

"Nico.", I called. He looked up, an unspoken question in his eyes. "This is not a good sign, that your father wanted you to have it. Plus, the gods are obviously trying to reunite the Shadowhunters and the demigods. There must something in store for us, another war probably. One bad enough to need the help from both parts."

Nico nodded. "I think we should go now.", he looked at Alec, "Are you coming? You can get trained at camp, if you want."

Alexander shook his head. "No, I'm already trained. Besides, my place is here."

The demigods walked away without as much as another parting word. We all knew we would meet again soon enough.

**I: So that's it. Was it good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know!**


	2. Nico

**Hi! I'm alive! I'm sorry, this took forever to write. **

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are the plot and my OCs. And the Blade of Oblivion. 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and 'Mortal Instruments' both belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare. **

I narrowed my eyes, as I watched the blonde girl swing around her daggers. Her moves were simple, but they would always hit their target. What they said was true: Josephine Stone was one of the best knife fighters in camp. And I needed someone to teach me how to use the Blade of Oblivion. I needed to be prepared when the time came.

But I couldn't stand Josephine. I couldn't stand her overconfident smile, the way her eyes could burn their way into one's soul. I couldn't stand her knows-it all attitude in general and her witty remarks in particular. We ended up in a fight almost every time we talked.

Yet, I didn't really have a choice. I needed training, and, with Annabeth out of camp, Josephine was my best option. It was just my luck.

I walked up to her, never tearing my eyes off of her weapons, just in case she decided to throw one at me for the fun of it. Trust me, it happened.

"Hi, Stone", I addressed her. She yelped in surprise, but when she turned to me, her hands where firm on her daggers, her body quickly taking a fighting stance. "What do you want, Darky Boy?"

I gritted my teeth, fighting back the urge to punch the smirk right off of her face. I stared at her, my brown eyes meeting blue-grey ones, cold as steel. "Well? Are you going to say something or not?"

"I need to learn." I blurted out.

She laughed. "To talk? You can't possibly be that stupid."

"To fight with a knife."

Her laughter died. She looked at me with renewed interest, a spark dancing in her eyes. This was going to be bad. "I see." she paused "And why exactly do you need to learn?"

"I can't tell you." I answered truthfully.

"I see. And what do I gain from it?"

I sighed. I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this. But, since I did, I gave her the one thing a daughter of Athena couldn't say no to. "Knowledge. I'll let you visit the Underworld and my father's palace. I'll show you how I can travel so fast."

She looked at me for a while, not answering. "I don't trust you, Darky Boy."

"I'm not going to make an oath on the river Styx." Well, that was a lie, but it wouldn't be a good idea to let her know how desperate I really was.

"Then, you'll have to show me something after every lesson."

"What when I run out of things?"

"The lessons stop."

"But I need them!"

"Then use your fantasy, Darky Boy." she spat, turning on her heels and walking away, leaving me alone in the meadow, asking myself what exactly I had gotten into.

That was the way our strange relationship started. I really couldn't exactly tell what we were. Not rivals anymore. But friends? We weren't that either. Allies, maybe, in some sort of strange and twisted way.

We spent at least an hour together in the meadow everyday, practicing. And then, I'd show her something. I started out with raising the spirits of dead strategists, geniuses, great personalities. She surprised me when she asked of Napoleon. He was a brother of mine.

She got bored quickly, asking for more. The Underworld, how was it organized? How had the punishments changed during the centuries? Sometimes, even I found it difficult to answer to her questions.

"How can you be so fast?" she asked one evening. I looked at her. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. She half-lay, propped onto her elbows. Her damp hair stuck to her sweat-covered forehead. Her eyes were as hard as stone, and she was staring me down, waiting for an answer. She looked deadly serious. And that, coming from me, was a lot. "I can't tell you."

She sat up. "Why not? We had an agreement, Darky Boy."

"I don't trust you enough to tell you."

She sighed, running an hand trough her hair. "I see.", she let herself fall back on the ground. "Show me your sister, then."

"Bianca? Why?"

"There is something in you I can't put my fingers on just yet. And that's unusual for me. I know she meant a lot to you. She could help me understand you."

I shifted, fidgeting with the hem of my T-shirt. "Some dead should just stay dead, Josephine."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You called me Josephine."

"Of course not, Stone. Don't be silly."

"Now you deny the whole thing? How childish of you!", she teased.

"I'm not denying anything. Because I didn't do anything."

She snorted. "Yeah, sure. Keep telling you that."

"You truly are annoying, Stone."

She grinned. "Thank you, Darky Boy."

I grinned back.

"Are you going to introduce me to your sister now?"

"You aren't going to back down on that, are you?"

"No. No way."

"And if I introduced you to Ulysses?"

"I guess your sister would have to wait. For now."

We stayed silent for a while. She had curled up on her side, arms wrapped around herself, shivering lightly. She was probably trying to save body heat, I mused. I considered offering her my jacket, but quickly dismissed the thought. I wasn't about to freeze my ass off for her. She could bring her own coat.

"Darky Boy"

I turned my head towards her. "Yeah?"

"Let's go to the invocation pit."

"Why? It's such a pretty sunset, we should enjoy it while we can."

"In case you hadn't noticed", she growled "it's freezing."

"Really? I don't think so."

"Darky Boy, I'll say this only once: hurry the hell up, or…"

I grinned. "Or what?"

"Or I'll assure you a life lasting career as a castrato." She gestured to her daggers.

I swallowed. "I'm coming."

She grinned. "Good." She turned and ran away. I followed her, turning to look one last time at the meadow. I didn't know it yet, but I wouldn't be seeing it again for some time.

**So that's it, for now! Did you like it? Yes? No? Leave a review and let me know!**


	3. Alec

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot and some of the characters. The rest belongs to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan. **

**Magnus: I own Alec. **

**I: I thought I had gotten rid of you. **

**Magnus: *sly smirk* you won't ever get rid of me. **

**I: Help!**

**Warning: Some Malec in the second half of the chapter. **

"It was all your fault. You were my brother, I trusted you. You should have protected me. But you saved him. _Him_. A warlock, a Downworlder, a freak, a demon. You chose him over me."

"How could I know? I thought you were safe with Sebastian."

"You should have known. My death was your fault. You killed me."

"I didn't. He did. How could I kill you? You were my brother, I loved you."

"You're a murderer. A traitor. I can't even look at you." He turned, his form shimmering slightly in the dim evening light.

"Max!" I screamed, falling down on my knees, "Max, wait!"

He didn't even turn. I lay on the ground, tears running down my cheeks. I looked down to my hands. They were red-stained, my arms covered in blood up to my elbows. I screamed.

A woman suddenly appeared into my field of vision. She tilted her head to the side, her black, silky hair covering half of her face. She was almost beautiful, with her shiny hair and gentle curves, her golden, shimmering dress clinging to her lithe figure. But her skin was pale and chalky, and her eyes were cold, bottomless, black pits.

She turned fully to face me. I yelped, startled. Half of her graceful body was black and hardened, her nails long and dirt covered.

She smiled wickedly. "You should listen to your brother, Alexander. He's right. If you had stayed home with him, maybe he'd be still alive."

"How can you tell? Maybe Sebastian would have killed me as well."

She laughed. "You'll never know. All you'll ever know is that you could have saved him, but you didn't. His death was your fault, deal with it."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"You mean you don't know?" She arched her eyebrows. "You may call me M."

"M?"

She ignored me. She leaned over and poked my cheek, she run her bony finger down the side on my face, over my lips and chin. I shuddered and crawled away from her touch. It was like being touched my death herself. In that moment, I saw the faces of all the people I had lost. Shadowhunters, fallen in the battle against Valentine, Mundanes I hadn't been able to save from demons, Max..

"Well, aren't you gorgeous? I can't wait to have you as part of my folk." M cooed.

"Your folk?"

She smiled sweetly. A sob escaped my lips. "You'll understand soon enough, Alexander. I must go, now. I'll see you again soon."

She faded away, dissipating like mist in the morning light.

"Alexander!" A voice called, "Alexander, wake up!"

I felt an hand run gently across my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly. Caramel skin, black hair, bright cat eyes. "Mag?" I called, my voice trembling. He smiled sweetly, leaning down to kiss me on the forehead. "Are you alright, honey? You were crying in your sleep. And talking, too. Who is 'M'?"

"It was just a dream." I mumbled, hugging him and burying my face in his chest. He sighed, running his hand trough my hair. "You're a demigod, honey. Dreams won't ever be 'just dreams' again."

"What do you mean?"

"They usually are real."

I pulled back, my eyes wide. So M was real? I shuddered at the thought. I curled up on the bed, reaching over to wrap a blanket around me. "I don't want to speak about it, Magnus. At least, not just yet."

He sighed. "Alec, it might be important."

I opened my mouth, but the telephone ringed. Magnus sighed and reached over, picking up. "Who the heck are you? It's fucking four in the morning, for glitter's sake!" He paused "Oh. It's you… Yes, of course it's a problem… We agreed that it would be safe for him to stay here… What do you mean it's the gods' will? I don't fucking care what the gods want, he'll stay here with me!" It thundered in the distance. "I didn't mean it that way!" Magnus said hurriedly, "Not talking to you… No! Look, Chiron, I won't back down on this… No!... Chiron! Chi…" Magnus slammed the phone shut. He turned back to me, his eyes as cold and hard as stone. I knew that look. It meant that Magnus was either really angry or really worried. Or both. And it scared the shit out of me. "Magnus? What's happening."

He sighed. "You're going to Camp Half-Blood."

"What? I don't want to." I exclaimed. I sounded petty and childish even to my own ears. And a voice in the back of my head whispered something that sounded a lot like: _ You're such a coward. Jace wouldn't be scared, if he was in your place._

Magnus leaned down to capture my lips in a long kiss. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

I sighed, curling up against him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. "Will you come with me?" I mumbled against his chest. He placed a kiss to the top of my head and tilted my chin upwards. He kissed me on the lips briefly. "I'm afraid I can't, honey."

I pouted. "But why not?"

He laughed gently, capturing my lips again. "It's complicated, honey. And you should sleep. Argo will come to pick you up at nine o'clock tomorrow."

"Who the heck is Argo?"

"I'm not telling you. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Now, try and get some sleep." He hugged me close again, forcing me to lie down. "Goodnight, darling." He whispered, snapping his fingers and turning the lights off.

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Review, please! I'll be motivated and update faster if you do!**


End file.
